


You Had Everything

by Bri_writes



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14783840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bri_writes/pseuds/Bri_writes
Summary: Goodbye hurts





	You Had Everything

You had everything. You don’t know how you lost it. One day you were with the love of your life. Supporting him. Loving him. Being with him was all you had imagined it would be. You thought you could take it. The ridicule. The stalking. You thought a little criticism wouldn’t hurt you, as long as he was there. After all, you had fought to be together. You weren’t a celebrity, just a normal person with a normal life, working a 9 to 5. So, of course, his company didn’t like the fact that you were together. But you powered through it. Both of you together. He was your everything. It was a struggle. The fans didn’t like it. His company didn’t like it. It seemed like everyone was against you. And it was proven so when you were attacked. It was fast, you didn’t even know it was coming. Why had you been foolish enough to go walking alone at night? It was obviously a bad idea. But your thoughts were clouding your mind and it was hard to sleep. So, when you got knocked down, it came as a complete surprise. As the person stood above you and repeatedly punch you, you couldn’t do anything to protect yourself. After they felt the message had gotten across, you were left there until a local shop owner found you and called an ambulance. Your hospital stay wasn’t long. A few stitches and you were fine. The real problem was waiting for you at home. He didn’t even have the guts to do it to your face, but at least it wasn’t a text. On your counter lay a letter.

This is so hard for me to say. I never wanted you to get hurt. This is all my fault. I take all the responsibility. If we weren’t together you could lead a peaceful life without all this. The fact that something like this even happened is a reflection on me. I couldn’t protect you. I can’t protect you. You are better off without me. I just want you to be happy and I can’t do that for you. You will always be in danger and I don’t want that for you. I think it is best we end this here. Please don’t try to contact me it will just make this harder. I know I’m taking the cowardly way out, but I can’t bear to say this to your face. I love you so much. I love you. Don’t forget that. This is what’s best. Goodbye. 

Tears started swelling up as soon as you began reading. This couldn’t be how it ended. All the sacrifices. All the pain. For nothing. Of course, you called. You texted. You went to his place. Nothing. No one ever answered. Weeks went by with no reply, no contact. Now, you only saw him through a screen. You couldn’t understand. You couldn’t fathom how you had everything, but lost it all like it was never there to begin with.


End file.
